


(Can't Help) Falling in Love

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, can I request a cute and fluffy Hartwin One Shot. Maybe the two on their wedding Party? + JB in a cute tuxedo for dogs ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Help) Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… I never write romance-y stuff because it always turns out cheesy. So I hope you like cheese.

There’s the soft clink of silverware and champagne glasses, a slight murmur of pleasant conversation overlying everything. Eggsy laughs at Roxy’s joke and Harry can’t help but smile, his eyes caught by the gleaming golden ring glinting in the lights. 

He pushes his chair back, rising to his feet. Eggsy glances up when he moves, a slightly puzzled, “Harry?” on his lips. Harry just looks back over his shoulder, still walking away, and gives him a reassuring smile. He reaches the microphone where everyone had given their speeches earlier (Merlin’s had been surprisingly touching; who knew he had a gift for oration?) but had been abandoned as people fell to eating and socializing. Now Harry taps at it, the ring of feedback catching the guests’ attention rather effectively. 

Eggsy leans forward curiously, unsure what his husband has in mind. 

Harry clears his throat and waits for a hush to fall before smiling out at the crowd. “I’d like to thank all of you for coming. I’ve been told that I have a flair for the dramatic, so it means a lot to me that I was able to turn my love for Eggsy here into somewhat of a spectacle.” The statement is met with a few chuckles and a smirk from Eggsy. “And he’s about to hate me for this, but if I only get married once, and I assure you I only intend to get married once, then I don’t want to miss this opportunity.” So saying, he walks away from the microphone and over to Eggsy who is looking mostly confused at this point. He extends a hand down to him. “Eggsy. May I have this dance?” 

Dread settles onto his face. “Harry, you know I ain’t got any idea how to dance. ‘Sides, there ain’t any music playin’,” he mutters, glancing down at his lap where his fingers are twisting at themselves nervously. 

Almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth the first few notes of a song start up. 

“There, now you don’t have an excuse,” Harry chuckles, reaching down to wrap one of his hands around Eggsy’s and pulling him gently to his feet despite his half-formed protest. “You’ll be fine, darling,” he assures him softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and adjusting his grip on his hand. “Just put your hand on my shoulder and follow my lead.” 

_Wise men say only fools rush in…_

Trying to swallow down his nerves, Eggsy does as he’s told, hand gripping Harry’s shoulder tightly, his movements stiff as they sway first to one side, then the other. His skin burns with the feeling of all those eyes on him and he gnaws at his bottom lip, wanting to look down at their feet to make sure he doesn’t step on Harry. 

Harry’s hand moves slightly, stroking up and down his back once before going back to rest in the small of it. He moves his head closer until his lips are just above Eggsy’s ear. “Relax,” he breathes. “Just look at me if you have to.” He pulls back until their foreheads are nearly touching, the same gentle smile that’s been there all night gracing his lips again. 

_But I can’t help falling in love with you…_

Eggsy does just that and his breath catches in his chest. Harry is just so close, and warm, and comforting, and he’s suddenly very aware of every point of contact. The rough pad of the thumb brushing over his knuckles, the heat of his palm right at the small of his back. He finds himself relaxing bit by bit. The looser his muscles get the more fluid he feels, letting Harry sweep him around in little half-turns, the two of them moving side to side almost effortlessly. 

It’s like the rest of the people aren’t even there anymore, everything else in the background fading out into a golden blur. There’s nothing else worth looking at but Harry, his whiskey-brown eyes twinkling, his lips curled up at the edges, soft brown hair just starting to curl at the edges, refusing to be held down by styling gel any longer. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too…  
_

Hours could be passing, or minutes, or years, or weeks, or months. It really doesn’t matter. Eggsy doesn’t think he could get enough of this for however long it lasted. Which is a good thing, because he has Harry Hart until death do they part, through sickness and through health, for better or for worse, because that’s what they promised each other just hours earlier. That’s why there are rings sitting on their fingers. That’s why they’re even on this dance floor that he’s very, very grateful Harry decided to use after all despite his insistence that they didn’t even need one. 

_Cause I can’t help falling in love with you…_

The song starts to fade into the background and Eggsy suddenly remembers that, yes, apparently songs do end. The rest of the world comes rushing back in just as the music peters out, but he’s not ready for it to be over. Not yet. He drops Harry’s hand, curling his own around Harry’s tie and tugging him down for a passionate kiss that is far too short to satisfy him. 

Chuckling as he gently pulls away from Eggsy, Harry glances pointedly at the tables full of clapping guests. “We do have an audience, Eggsy,” he reminds him. 

“Don’t care,” he all but growls, stretching up to kiss him again. This one is shorter, more contained, but it holds the promise of more to come later. 

“Looking forward to it,” Harry whispers in his ear before pulling away and jerking his head towards the dance floor. 

Many of the guests join them, Merlin offering his hand to Michelle and a stammering Jamal dragged out by Ryan. Roxy and Percival take turns cutting in with Daisy who giggles delightedly the whole time. Even JB trots out, sporting a tiny dog-sized tuxedo and weaving through the crowd barking happily. His whole body wiggles in delight when his tail just isn’t sufficient. 

And in the middle of it all are Harry and Eggsy who have returned to their own world and are even managing to slow dance to You Make My Dreams Come True.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend I don't like romance because I can't write it without it seeming weird and out of character. XD


End file.
